


Purr

by ballofbitter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofbitter/pseuds/ballofbitter
Summary: A snapshot into the developing relationship between Vetra and Ryder, complete with interspecies awkwardness and lots of purring.





	

The room was quiet save for the gentle, melodic humming of the ship and the tiny squeaking noises coming from the small cage on the other side of the pathfinder’s cabin. The room was darkened enough so that the only light came from the reaching windows overlooking the seemingly endless starfield that flew by them.

 

Ryder rolled over with a contented sigh to face the other form lying perfectly still in her bed, the other woman’s gentle snores enough to tell her that she was still sleeping. With a smile she brought her arm around her companion’s slender waist, both of them now fully aware of the obstacle that was the turian’s carapace when they tried to hold one another.

 

Resting her head on her pillow she smiled as she watched the woman shift slightly in her sleep at the movement and begin to turn over into the embrace, her soft snores turning into a contented trill as she settled back down into the warm sheets. It took all of Ryder’s willpower not to laugh at the noise, the melodic little notes dying in her throat as her mandibles fluttered slightly, her eyes closed tightly as the soft snores soon filled the quiet air again.

 

The warmth from the sheets combined with the heat she could feel radiating off the other woman’s rough but smooth skin onto her palm made her heart swell as she watched her mandibles flutter slightly as she snored, this time unable to stop the quiet laugh at the sheer _adorableness_ of it all.

 

This…thing between them was still relatively new- just new enough to leave Ryder’s stomach a fluttering, nervous mess and her mouth unable to form the words she _knew_ her brain had stored away. She admired the woman in her arms almost to a fault, fully aware that she was one of her greatest supports on the team, her best friend, and now… _whatever_ this was.

 

 _Whatever_ it was however, she decided- was _not_ something she was about to live without a moment longer.

 

Reaching a hand up in order to gently rest on the side of her lover’s face Ryder’s chest ached as she slowly trailed her fingers over the rough texture of her face plates to reach the much softer, leathery skin on the back of her head. Her fingertips ran over the bumps on the back of her head, gently beginning to rub at the warm skin at the base of her skull just softly enough to cause her mandibles to flutter again lightly against her mouth.

 

Ryder smiled as she continued to stroke at the skin under her fingertips until a deep rumbling from the turian’s throat caught her off guard. Her fingers hovered where she had been stroking her skin as the rhythmic, vibrating grew louder and she began to stroke the same spot behind her lover’s neck and grinned wickedly when the rumbling only grew louder and sent a spike of warmth straight down her spine as the vibrations reverberating through her carapace grew more powerful.

 

The turian’s eyes suddenly snapped open and she shot up in the bed when she realized what was going on, her mandibles fluttering against her face rapidly in embarrassment, the rumbling purr evident in her voice “I…uhm, hey.”

 

Ryder grinned and laid back against the pillows as she pulled the white comforter over herself at the sudden chill the space between them brought, tucking a strand of her messy hair behind her ear as she leaned on her elbow “Vetra, were you… _purring_?”

 

Vetra’s mandibles fluttered again as she directed her gaze downwards at the rumpled sheets, her talons drawing a small circle in the crease of the white fabric as she fought to look anywhere but the woman staring at her “No-I- Uh…. _ugh_ , I can’t believe-” she paused before she sighed, the embarrassment evident in her subvocals “I, uh….was hoping to avoid…that. It’s uh….a turian thing…Spirits, that must have felt so strange this is…awkward…”

 

Ryder could sense the distress in her lover’s voice and smiled, suppressing the smirk in her voice as she reached out in order to take the other woman’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together as she leaned up in order to place a kiss on the other woman’s mandible “Hey-”she whispered, smiling as Vetra gently rested her forehead on hers “Stop _right_ there. It’s not awkward…besides…I think it’s cute…just like everything else about you.”

 

The familiar ache in her chest came back when she saw Vetra’s mandibles flare in a smile, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned in further in order to nuzzle affectionately at Ryder’s neck. The turian’s eyes snapped open and with a gentle shove Ryder fell back against the pillows, grinning as Vetra carefully leaned over her. She buried her nose in the crook of the smaller woman’s neck, humming slightly “ _Cute_ ? I would like to think we’re _well_ past _cute_ …”

 

Ryder shivered when she felt her talons trailing slowly down her thigh, her lover’s subvocals reverberating right to her very core as she reached up, bringing her lithe fingers around the back of Vetra’s neck to rub at the back of her neck again. It didn’t take long for the deep, rhythmic vibrations to fill the quietened air again, the woman hovering over her whispering something inaudible in her ear. She didn’t need to know what was whispered to her for it to set her on fire, reaching up in order to grab hold of both sides of her face and press their mouths together.  

 

Her chest burned as the vibrations tore through her, the woman hovering over her letting out a contented trill as ryder moved her free hand down in order to trace Vetra’s sensitive waist, causing the turian to gasp in surprise and the deep rumbling from her chest to grow louder as Ryder continued to pepper soft kisses down her jaw.  

 

“Oh,” the smaller woman whispered “we’re _well_ past cute.”

 

Vetra let out a growl as she kissed Ryder again, her eyes practically burning as her mandibles flared again, “How did I _ever_ get so lucky?”

 

“Oh, I dunno. Probably just by being _you_.”

 

“Hm, _Smooth talker_.”

 

It was some time after they had both seen stars behind their eyes and their bodies burned that Vetra rumbled in her lover’s ear again, the rhythmic sound filling the quiet room as they held one another, Ryder placing a gentle kiss on the side of the turian’s head as she slowly rubbed the back of her neck.  

  
Whatever _this_ was, she _liked_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am in vetra/ryder hell send help


End file.
